


Never Be Satisfied

by fatesHacker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatesHacker/pseuds/fatesHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic based off the song Satisfied from Hamilton in which Robin is Angelica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a fic kind of based off Satisfied from Hamilton, I could not help but think of how I accidentally got Chrom to marry Sumia when I actually wanted my avatar to marry him. So, here’s a self-indulgent fic of what that would be like based off this song. I know this would be better suited for Cordelia as Angelica, but hey I might do that later. Maybe.  
> Here's the fic that helped to inspire this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7228798/chapters/16408246

“Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Vaike called out loudly, holding his drink in the air. “Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, our tactician, Robin!”

The room cheered a little as Robin stood up. She raised her own glass and smiled, looking at Chrom. “To the groom!” she called.

The men in the room chanted her words back at her as they lifted their own glasses. Robin looked over at Sumia. “To the bride!”

The women responded this time. “From your friend--” she looked back at Chrom--”who is always by your side. To your union!”

She waited for the chants of celebration for both the union and the end of the war before continuing, “And the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied.”

\----------------------------------------REWIND----------------------------------------

When Robin woke up from her premonition, she stared straight up at the man who had just been in her dreams. His brilliant eyes looked at her with such relief as he greeted her. She felt her heart quicken for a moment. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. Robin felt her face heat up at the close proximity between them. She stepped back to look at him and the girl beside him. “Thank you, Chrom,” she said easily.

She had not noticed how strange it was until he mentioned it. She felt her face heat up a bit as she remembered the dream and how close they seemed to be in it. When asked her own name, she faltered. _I can’t believe I forgot my own name_ , she chastised herself. They talked briefly, but in that time she had known. She had fallen for him.

 

Robin followed Lissa into the barracks. The younger girl introduced the new tactician to those present. She took special note of the pegasus knight, Sumia, who seemed to have an interest in Chrom. Robin was chuckling at the banter between the friends when Chrom walked in.

Robin watched Sumia’s behavior around the leader of the Shepherds. There was something about Sumia’s behavior that made the tactician feel sorry for her. _Helpless_ was the word that came to mind.

 

During the first few battles with her new teammates, Robin watched them all as intently as possible in an attempt to develop potential strategies. She payed special attention to the chemistry between the fighters, hoping to see who would work best together on the battlefield.

During the battle at the fort, Sumia swept in to save Chrom. It was at that moment that Robin realized three things. One, she was the new tactician of the group. Not only was she the tactician, but her sudden appearance was suspicious. It would be highly inappropriate for her to have any form of personal feelings for her commander beyond friendship. They were at war after all. Two, Chrom payed attention to her because of her skills on the battlefield. In order to avoid her own feelings from developing further, Robin would have to make sure she paired him off with someone else who would have his back. Three, that person would have to be Sumia. In the brief time that Robin knew Sumia, she had learned much about her. Sumia was kind, trusting, and above all she loved Chrom. Robin knew that she would not object if Chrom had chosen someone else to marry, but she also knew that she would be crushed.

Robin made a mental note of this. She began to make sure they were partners in every battle, hoping that it would somehow bring them closer. Thankfully, her plan appeared to have worked. After the war ended, Robin found that her feelings might never leave. That, however, did not matter. Sumia and Chrom were happy together, and that is all that really mattered.

It didn't matter that Robin would never be satisfied.


End file.
